Prueba tu fidelidad
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: España ha regresado de su viaje por las perlas de América, pero como buen amante tiene que mimar a su pareja después de desatenderlo tanto tiempo; "Pruébalo bastardo…-retó el menor descubriéndose las piernas, mientras el español se acercaba a sus labios." Shota, poquito...


Nació en un día de esos de calor y pereza.

Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Shota, poquito, casi nada...

* * *

Titulo: **Prueba tu fidelidad, bastardo...**

Pareja: **Spamano, SpainxRomano**

Genero: _**Shota**_

* * *

—Bas-bastardo español, ¡aléjate! No quiero tus estúpidos arrumacos, hiedes a agua de mar…

—¡Oh, mi querido Romanito? Eres muy cruel conmigo, mira que yo te he extrañado tanto mientras estaba fuera, déjame abrazarte y darte el beso de buenas noches.

Y empezó el forcejeo amistoso del español contra el pobre niño vestido de encaje, que envuelto en tantas sabanas no pudo escapar.

—¡Qué no, puerco español! ¡Quién sabe cuántos niños anduviste besando por ahí, hueles raro, no quiero!

—¡Sólo pensaba en ti, mi amado Lovino! Te he traído cacao.

—¡Puedes meterte tu cacao por donde te plazca!

Logró zafarse de los brazos del mayor, para salirse de la cama y encerrarse en el armario. Entonces comenzó a llorar. Se sentía ofendido. Triste. Dejado. Traicionado. Antonio había ido a un viaje para ver si era cierto que se habían encontrado nuevas tierras por el occidente. Entonces además, encontró nuevas civilizaciones, entre las que destaco la de un niño canela llamado México. "_Stupido Messico" _había dicho el niño apenas se enteró de las aventuras de su tutor en el mar. Se sentó sobre una caja de sombreros, mientras seguía llorando, entonces el hispano tocó de nuevo.

—Ya, niño mío… sal, prometo no molestarte si viene a dormir.

— ¿Ni estar de encimoso, bastardo? —preguntó limpiándose con la manga las lágrimas.

—Prometido — respondió el español, plantado fuera del armario.

Abrió la puerta bajando el rostro, y arrastró las plantas hacía la gran cama, dónde escaló y comenzó a cubrirse con las sabanas. El mayor continuó con ello, mientras terminaba de echarle el último edredón y se sentaba a su lado. Acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Te has tardado meses…

—América es un continente muy lejano, lo siento.

—Ya no te quiero, estuviste con alguien más…

—¡Oh, mi pequeño Romanito esta celoso! —gritó mientras se acercaba a besarle las mejillas.

—¡No!... Só-sólo que me da asco que anduvieras besando a desconocidos y lu-luego… vi-vinieras a besarme a mí…

El español miró la ventana, bien… no podía negar nada. Incluso andaba planeando pasar más tiempo en América con el niño nuevo. Le fascinaba su comportamiento… y cuerpo…

—Pero, tú eres único para mi, querido italianito

—Pruébalo bastardo…-retó el menor descubriéndose las piernas, mientras el español se acercaba a sus labios.

…

Con el cuerpo moreno arremetiendo entre sus piernas, abrazado del cuello del mayor, gemía en su oído, mientras contestaba con la danza de sus caderas. Levantando la mirada al techo sintió como llegaba, viniéndose prematuramente en el vientre del mayor.

"Più"

Sin aun venirse, se separó de su colonia, sonriendo ladino el español apoyó en la cabecera de la cama su espalda, señalando al menor que se sentara en sus caderas. Gateando el niño se acercó, acomodándose, y por su propio peso logró enterrarse la hombría, soltando un chillido que poco después se convirtiera en silencioso, opacado por sus gemidos mientras se acomodaba sobre su tutor.

"_Più …_"

El hispano le tomó del antebrazo, y con la otra mano le sujetó firmemente de la cintura, comenzando el vaivén que el menor sonrojado, aturdido y pareciendo una marioneta recibía. Las lágrimas de su principiante lujuria recorrían sus mejillas, mientras miraba indefinidamente puntos al vacio. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que sintiera adormecido el vientre y volviera a venirse… Agitado se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su dueño.

"_Voglio di più_"… Pedía el italiano olvidándose por completo de su recién aprendido español.

Sin rozar siquiera el orgasmo, se levantó de la cama, llevando de la mano a su protegido se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, misma donde una silla mecedora estaba colocada, junto al balcón. El mismo lugar donde de pequeño lo meciera para hacerlo dormir, Antonio lo ocupó para acomodarse con el niño sobre sí, volvió a invadirlo abrazándolo de la cintura, meciéndose y aprovechando el vaivén para penetrarlo.

"_M-mi piace_ …"

Con los ojos semicerrados, sentía como el mayor le acariciaba y lo hacía sentir amado, estiro una mano al buro que estaba junto a la mecedora y tomó un cuento ilustrado, hojeándolo,y entre los cariños y besos en la espalda volvió a rozar el cielo.

-¿Quiere más, amor? –preguntó, sintiendo apenas los nervios electrificados por el naciente orgasmo interrumpido.

- _Se più_ …

Cargó al niño, replegándolo a la pared, haciendo que su espalda caliente rozara el frío, provocando escalofríos. Abrió sus piernas con su cintura, y volvió a acomodarlo para volver a hacerle el amor. El menor pasó sus manos por el cuello, y volvió a repetirse la magnífica danza que su tutor tan bien conocía, a su corta edad podía entender que no había un amante tan bueno como el suyo, ni alguien que más lo amará como él. Por eso le entregaba su alma y su todo, porque sabía que era correspondido con igualdad. Y de repente, volvió a llegar…

-_Ti amor… An-Antonio_…

-También te amo, Lovi…

El menor esperó a que su tutor lo soltara, o saliera de su cuerpo, pero al contrario, notó que las embestidas se hacían menos pausadas y su varonil fuerza aumentaba.

-Lo siento… no he acabo…

-Ha-hazlo en… mi…—contestó, cerrando los ojos y sujetándose con fuerzas, después de entre buscar las palabras en español.

Sintió las uñas enterrarse en sus piernas, los suspiros entrecortados y sensuales, hasta que después de unos minutos sintió el gemido acallado, y luego la sensación hirviente en sus entrañas.

Había acabado.

Salió de su menor, soltándolo lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso de madera, mientras el licor viril se deslizaba sobre estas, luego besó su frente y labios. Cansado lo cargó hasta la amplia cama, donde lo acostó en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus hebras rojizas.

-An-Antonio… idiota… te amo porque me haces feliz… -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos cansado, mientras el mayor sonreía.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
